Chronicles of the Cold War
by coolmccool5
Summary: A series of stories in Strangereal between the Communist countries and the Free World. It starts out in the year 1967 and portrays events before, during and after the aforementioned year. First chapter up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ace Combat series. Ace Combat is owned by Namco Bandai Games and Project Aces. If I was part of the Project Aces' North American staff, I would be making this into a series of books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ace Combat:<strong>

**Chronicles of the Cold War**

**Chapter 1: Open War Over Wielvakia**

**Skies above the Nordland/Wielvakia border**

**May 20th, 1967**

**1530 Hours**

10,000 feet above the border, a flight of four Mirage III delta-winged interceptors are on a patrol. These fighters are of the FATO Nations Air Force, Number 772nd Squadron, the 'Falcons'. Among the squadron members, is a rookie, Falcon 4, Derek Freyar, callsign 'Ranger.' A voice on the radio, from allied command, is occasionally heard.

"Falcon flight, report status." the voice on the radio said.

"Nothing so far." The Falcon flight lead, Captain Fred Rockale, callsign 'Rocky,' replied. The FATO Nations and Nordland have been allies since the second great war of the 1940's. Their biggest threat so far is the Socialist Republic of Wielvakia to the south.

Several minutes passed without any events. Suddenly, command came in with a new order, "Command room to Falcon flight. We have leakers, aircraft and origin unknown. Crossing the border, bearing 1-7-0, altitude 7,000. Captain Rockale, your flight is close enough to make the intercept."

"Sure thing. You got that gang?" Rockale replied and asking a question to the rest of his flight.

"Falcon 2, roger." Rockale's wingman replied. "Falcon 3, roger." Derek's element lead called out. "Falcon 4, roger." Derek responded.

A few seconds later, Falcon flight made visual contact with the bogeys. A flight of six Chengdu J-7s. The J-7 is a People's Republic of Verusa-built version of the Yuktobanian Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21. The J-7 made its first flight the previous year, and had just entered production due to the tensions between the Communists and the Free World.

The delta-winged Mirage III, created by Erusea's Dassault Aviation, had been in production since 1961, and have been exported to numerous nations, including FATO, Delarus, Emmeria, Estovakia, and the Federation of Central Usea.

The Mirage III has the advantage of speed, thanks to its delta wing. The J-7, with its conventional tail, has the advantage of maneuverability, but the two plane types are equally matched in terms of firepower.

"Attention unidentified aircraft, this is the FATO Nations Air Force. You are crossing into protected airspace. Identify yourself or we will shoot you down." Rockale stated.

"I don't think they're listening, Captain." Derek pointed out. Rockale then stated once more, "Unidentified aircraft, I repeat. Identify yours-"

"Onix 1 to all units, you are clear to engage. Show no mercy." The J-7 squadron's flight lead ordered, while at the same time interrupting Rockale.

"Damn it! They're shooting at us." Falcon 3 called out alarmingly. "Falcon flight, break formation." Rockale ordered. Just after he said this, the Mirage IIIs broke formation into flights of two, each lead by highly experienced pilots, making flight or element lead. "Falcon flight, engage!" Rockale called out. Derek followed after his element lead. Just then, a J-7 came into plain view. Derek took this opportunity and took persuit of the enemy plane. Just when he was prepared to take it down with missiles, his element lead interrupted, "Move aside. I'll shoot him down." Derek, being a very disciplined pilot, had no choice but to give up his first kill. The element lead shot down the J-7 with guns. From that point on, Derek knew that if he was to be of a use and to make a name for himself, he will _never_ move aside for anyone again.

Meanwhile, Rockale was taking down the enemy planes with ease. The first was taken down by missiles, while the second one was taken down with his guns. He goes into a high-G maneuver against the third plane, he fires his guns, but it jams due to the severe Gs. "Dammit! My gun's jammed. Falcon 2, you take the shot." Rockale ordered. "O-Okay." Falcon 2 said with signs of fear. Rockale reassuringly replied, "Don't worry, just remember all you learned during training." Just as he said that, Falcon 2 fired his missiles at the J-7, shooting it down instantly. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Rockale said in approval of Falcon 2's shooting. He then turned to the other flight, and asked on the radio, "This is your captain, can you all hear my voice?" "This is element flight, roger." the element lead replied. "Good, status report." Rockale ordered. "This is Falcon 4, two enemy planes got lucky and fled the combat area." Derek replied. "Good. Very good." Rockale replied in approval. He then contacted Command, "Command, this is Falcon flight. Bogeys have been confirmed hostile, but we managed to hold our own. Returning to base." "Negative, Falcon flight. We have just recieved word that the Wielvakians have declared war on FATO and Nordland. Make your way back to base, land, refuel and re-arm." Command advised.

This was it. War had just broken out in the region of East Osea. But fortunately, the free world had managed to gain an edge over the communists two months prior to the outbreak of hostilities. An intelligence and technological coup.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. My first story in over a year. I know it's not much, but the upcoming chapters will be bigger than this first chapter.<strong>

**And yes, I read that the Chengdu J-7 wasn't in production in 1967, but I couldn't have the enemy nations use nothing but normal MiGs. So I've made it that the J-7 entered production a year following the plane's first flight.**

**Either way, read and review everyone.**


End file.
